This kid can soften any heart
by I Love-Hate him
Summary: The Undertaker meets a kid who needs help and gets his heart softened. /Feat. Undertaker, Kane, Shannon Moore, Matt Hardy/
1. Chapter 1

**Name: This Kid can soften any heart.**

**Rating: T/M**

**Warnings: abuse, mentions of rape, Rape, adult themes, Mild male/male Slash, mentions of abuse.**

**Summery: The Undertaker meets a kid who needs help and gets his heart softened. **

**Chapter rating: T for Mentions of Rape, Abuse, and mild Slash.**

**Chapter summery: The Undertaker finds Matt Hardy does some nasty stuff to his Follower Shannon Moore, When Taker sees this, what does he do?**

**Time: 2002/2003.**

**Writer's note: Yeah, I got bored and this storyline just kinda jumped on me. shrugs I dunno if I keep going or not... **

**--------**

**Undertaker's P.O.V:**

I walked down the hall of the backstage of the WWE, where I work...getting back from the Match I won...I was happy but, I didn't go jumping up and down...I was too cold for happiness.

As I walked, I heard something, something that sounded like loud banging, I turned the corner, to see Matt Hardy and that kid who follows him around all the time, oh, what's his name?...anyway...Hardy seemed to be beating this kid up. He was kicking this kid and punching him, He even took of his belt and lashed it over his small back. The Kid was crying, on his hands and knees and he had a line of blood running through his golden blonde hair. Hardy kicked him in the ribs, the kid cried out, curling himself into a ball on the floor. Just letting Hardy beat the hell out of him.

My cold heart softened at this, that kid didn't deserve this, what Matt Hardy was doing was wrong. I walked over and yanked Matt Off of the blonde on the floor.

"WHAT THE--" The oldest Hardy looked at me, with pure anger in his eyes.

I glare at him, the kid on the floor looked up to me, his head was bleeding down a line of blood of the side of his face.

"What are you doing to that kid?" I asked. Without Emotion.

"None of your business!" Matt yelled at me, he reached down and yanked the kid up off the ground by his arm. And started to pull him away.

"Hey, Let the boy go." I said, not realizing I had the normal dark tone.

"Hey, Shannon wants to follow me, he has to learn." Matt states yanking the blonde closer to him, I swear he was gonna leave marks on his arm.

Shannon. Right that's his name, Shannon Moore.

"How do you know he wants to follow you?" I asked.

"Shannon? Do you wanna follow me or not?" Matt asked him. Yanking the kid to look at him, grabbing both his arms and holding him so tight.

The kid didn't say anything; he nodded and sobbed a little.

"Stop your crying and com'on!" Hardy yelled down to the boy, letting go of one arm to slap the kid and yank him along. I could still hear the little one's light sobs coming from his mouth as much as he didn't want it too.

I watched, it was sad really...The kid must have been so confused by Hardy beating the hell outta him...

2 hours later, I'm walking down the hall still, just looking around. I pass a locker room, it says "M. Hardy & S. Moore." On it. It was Hardy and the kid's locker room. I listened, I didn't hear voices but, I did hear something...Someone... Sobbing.

I opened the door slowly, to find the blonde on the floor, crying, his face was a crimson mess, his clothes were ribbed and tore at, his shirt had been tore off his back to show all of these horrible marks coating it. To say in a total, the kid looked like he just had the living hell beaten out of him.

I watched him for a while, my heart softening for the broken child, curled into a ball on the floor, crying his broken, abused heart out.

"Hey, Kid..." I said. He jumped and turned around to look at me. His eyes full of tears.

"I'm fine." He said fast. I knew he wasn't. Its a shame how some people just lie and they their fine when its easy to see they aren't...

"Here." I put my hand out. "Come with me, I'll get you cleaned up." I said.

He shook his head, holding his hand to it after showing it hurt.

"No, come on. Hardy beat the hell out of you?" I asked.

"No! Matt didn't do anything! MATT LOVES ME!" Shannon yelled at me, tears rolling down his bloody cheeks. I knew the kid was lying.

"Then who did?" I asked.

He hang his head, grabbed my hand and pulled himself up, then leading against the wall to walk with me.

"You want me to help you?" I asked.

He nodded. Using the wall to help him walk as he limped.

"Here. You can't even walk." I said, I put my arm around his waist to help him. He jumped and started shaking.

"Shhh...I'm not going to hurt you." I said, I was shocked this little one had brought out the kind in me. He was a small kid too, He was most likely around 25ish, but, he looked about 14, he was around 5'6 maybe and weighed like 190 at the most. He had golden blonde hair and pale white skin with green eyes.

I helped him to my locker room and showed him in, I turned the lights on higher then normal, I had always liked it dark or dim in there but, I didn't wanna scare the kid. I told him to sit down and got a wet towel and sat in front of him. And started to clean him, he let me without saying anything. As soon as I got him all clean and all the blood washed off him, I looked at his ripped Shirt.

"Do you have a shirt?" Shannon asked looking at his marked chest. His chest and back and sides were marked with bruises and cuts. He put his arms across his chest trying to hide the marks.

"Nothing that would fit you..." I said. Trying not to sound scary.

"Great..." He muttered, looking down at the ripped Mattuide Shirt and his silver and red, bloodstained, wrestling pants.

"You don't have to cover the bruises...it's alright." I told him, letting some emotion show.

He looked at me, with a pitiful little look in those pain filled eyes.

"You can stay with me if you want for the night?" I asked.

He looked up. "Um...but, what about Matt?" He asked those green eyes were breath-taking.

"Did Matt do this to you?" My voice came out darker.

He jumped seeing my tone got louder too.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to scare you." I said.

"Its okay." He muttered.

"Was it Matt Hardy?" I asked. Waiting for him to reply.

He looked to the floor. "...Yes..." He said so low I almost couldn't hear it.

I wanted to pat his back but, I didn't wanna hurt him so I rubbed his arm. He jumped that I even touched the boy. I pulled my arm away.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Trust me..." I said. Hoping my dark tone would tone down a tiny bit.

"Can I stay with you?" He asked, tears in his eyes when he looked up.

"Of course, you can sleep on the sofa? That's okay with you right?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'd sleep anywhere right now." He laughed a little.

"You haven't slept in a while?" I asked seeing the dark circles under his eyes.

"Matt wants me up all the time...He.." Shannon stopped himself.

"Why would he want you up all the time?" I asked.

"In case."

"In case of what?"

"He needs to..."

"Needs to what?"

The blonde looked at me, like he didn't know what to say, with an innocent look in his eyes. That was when it hit me...That Hardy could have raped this boy if he wanted too. With the size of Shannon and how weak the boy had grown from being beaten, it would be easy.

"He raped you, didn't he?" I asked.

He didn't say or do anything.

I was gonna rub his arm, but, stopped myself and sighed. "Is it okay, if I rub your arm? Little one?" I asked. Okay, I may have sounded a little dark there, calling him 'Little One' too, I can't really help it, he's so small. Nevertheless, he didn't seem to care that I called him that.

He nodded. I rubbed his arm, running my large fingers over his black and blue marks.

----

**TBC...**

**----- **

Should I go on?**  
**

_I do not own The Undertaker or Matt Hardy or Shannon Moore...They own themselves... and this is all fictional, so none of this has happened._**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Name: This Kid can soften any heart.**

**Rating: T/M**

**Warnings: abuse, mentions of rape, Rape, adult themes, Mild male/male Slash, mentions of abuse.**

**Summery: The Undertaker meets a kid who needs help and gets his heart softened. **

**Chapter rating: T for Mentions of Rape, Abuse, and mild Slash.**

**Chapter summery: Undertaker wants to help Shannon, but, doesn't know how to relate to the little MF'er.**

**Time: 2002/2003.**

**Writer's note: Yah, thank you everyone who Alerted/faved/reviewed! Here's the 2****nd**** chapter for ya'll, tell me what ya think, plz.**

We went back to the hotel.

"Can we stop and get my stuff?" Shannon asked looking up at me.

"What about Hardy?" I asked.

"He's most likely out drinking, he comes home after at like 10." he told me.

"Okay, its 8:00pm now." I said, looking at the time.

"Okay." He said.

When we got there, Shannon went to his Hotel room he shared With Matt, he went inside, and told me to wait out here.

I heard some talking. I listened in.

"Matt, I just wanna get my stuff, okay?" Shannon voice came out shaky and scared.

"Why? So you can go and sleep with someone else!? What are you cheating on me?" I heard Matt say and then I heard what sounded like a slap.

"No! No! I'm not." I heard the kid say, I heard another slap, then some crashing.

I reached to open the door, locked.

"HARDY! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR! OR I'LL BUST IT DOWN!" I yelled.

"Take you're fuckin' stuff and get the fuck out of here!" I heard Matt yell. The door opened and Matt shoved the kid out with some bags.

I grabbed Hardy by the shirt. "What the hell did you do to this kid?" I asked darkly. Pointing to Shannon, who had fallen on the floor and started crying, I could see a red mark the size of Hardy's hand on his cheek.

He smirked. "Everything the kid wants!" He said darkly too. Glancing at Shannon who was sitting up on the floor now, with tears rolling down his face.

"I'm sure he doesn't want that?" I said.

"He deserves it, don't you!?" He said more to Shannon as he rose his hand as if he was gonna strike him. I grabbed hardy's wrist.

"You don't hit him! Respect!" I yelled.

"Yeah, Shannon...Why don't you Respect your trainer? I made you, Yer nothing without me!" Matt yelled down at Shannon.

"He's not going with you!" I yelled. Reaching down and helping the kid up.

"Oh, Really? Shannon, do you wanna stay with me? Or go with him?" Matt asked Shannon with a cruel smirk on his face.

The blonde looked down and walked into Matt's room.

"Little one, what are you doing?" I asked. Okay, maybe calling him that makes me sound old..

"He wants to stay with me! Now fuck off, taker!" matt slammed the door before I could do anything.

I shook my head. I had no clue what Hardy did to this kid to make him so scared of him. I knew this kid was in a mess...and I had to get him out of it.

I walked back to my hotel room. I shared it with my brother; Glen (aka, Kane.) I walked in; Kane was sitting in a chair.

"What took you so long, Mark?" He asked.

"Dealing with Hardy and that little one who follows him around." I said.

"Hardy and Moore? Those two are annoying, huh? What ya have to do to them?" Glen asked.

"Hardy beats the hell out of the kid anytime he wants, I was trying to help him." I said.

"Wow, You felt bad for him?" Kane's eyes got wide.

"The Little one needed some help. I found him all beaten up in his locker room." I said.

"Where's he now?" Kane asked.

"Back with that Hardy boy..." I said. A hint of anger in my voice.

"That's most likely what he wanted." Glen said.

"No, Its not. I don't know what Hardy does to him but he's got him scared out of his mind." I said.

"Eh, he'd be fine." Kane said, sounding like he didn't care one bet.

"what are you doing anyway?" I asked. Sitting down.

"Watching a Horror movie." was Kane's fast reply.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Eh...I don't know...Its on TV." Kane said.

"Oh." was the most I could say. I watched it with him for a while. Its not that I didn't enjoy seeing monsters and demons and ghosts killing those pathetic humans...I was just bored...so I went to sleep.

An while later, Like sometime in the morning, I heard knocking on the door, I left the bedroom, Kane was asleep on the chair. I went to the door and opened it. Shannon was waiting there, his clothes were ripped at and bloody, his hair was tangled and bloody too. He had all of these marks on him, and he was crying. He was leading against the wall, showing that he was in allot of Pain. It was easy to see Hardy beat the hell out of him again.

I sighed looking him over. "Come on in. Little one." I helped him in and turned on the lights. Kane groaned and looked up.

"FOR HELL'S SAKE, MARK!?" He looked up and saw Shannon standing next to me. "Oh, The kid showed up huh? Hardy beat the shit out of you?" Kane asked. Almost evilly.

Shannon didn't say anything. Tears welling up in his eyes.

"Glen! Don't upset the boy!" I yelled. "Here Little one, let me help you get cleaned up." I told Shannon and showed him to the kitchen. And he went to the sink, taking a paper towel and wetting it and holding it to a bleeding wound on his head.

"Sorry about Kane, Kid. He's Jerky when he wakes up." I said to Shannon.

"He's no worse then Matt." Shannon muttered. His eyes glued to the table.

I sighed and walked into the living room where Kane was watching TV.

"Careful what you say to that kid." I said.

"What? You got the hotts for him or something?" Kane joked.

"No, I don't. But, I feel bad, he's hurt, just look at him in there." I told Kane.

Kane turned his head and looked at Shannon, he was trying to wipe the blood off of himself. Glen turned back to me.

"It is kindove sad..." He said. "Least he wasn't raped or nothin'"

I stared at my haft brother. Giving him the 'he-was'-look

Kane looked back at Shannon. "Poor kid." he admitted.

Shannon gave up trying to wipe the blood off his face and put his head in his hands and started crying.

I sighed again and walked over to him, I didn't know what to do, I wanted to let him cry on my shoulder but I was too dark and evil for that. So I put my hand on his back. I could feel the blood on his black shirt seeping through onto my hand. All of a sudden, he turned and looked up at me, the tears still running down his face, he looked so heartbroken...

He reached up and grabbed onto me, hugging ME! And crying on my shoulder! Me! The Undertaker! He hugged me!? I was so shocked I didn't know really want to do...

_**TBC...**_

_gasp Oh...What does Taker do! O.O lol. _

_Plz reveiw. Thankies._


	3. Chapter 3

**Name: This Kid can soften any heart.**

**Rating: T/M**

**Warnings: abuse, mentions of rape, Rape, adult themes, Mild male/male Slash, mentions of abuse.**

**Summery: The Undertaker meets a kid who needs help and gets his heart softened. **

**Chapter rating: T for Mentions of Rape, Abuse, and mild Slash.**

**Chapter summery: Taker Finds Shannon has gone, when he finds Shannon he realizes the kid is in deep need of help.**

**Time: 2002/2003.**

**Writer's note: Yeah, Thanks for the Alerts and Faves and what not. )**

**------**

As soon as I put my hand on his small back, the little one jumped and looked up at me, his nose was bleeding, his lip was busted, he had a black eye and a handprint on his cheek. He reached up and grabbed onto me and started crying, hard on my shoulder. I was shocked at first, unknowing what to do...people don't hug me, I'm the Undertaker! The deadman! Big evil! Nevertheless, this kid...there was something about him...I held him close, rubbing his back. I sat down on the sofa when Kane moved and let him cry, until he stopped and he went limp, showing he was asleep. I laid him down on the sofa and let him sleep there.

"Kane, watch your horror movie in the other room, you don't wanna scare the kid?" I told Kane.

Glen rolled his eyes and groaned loudly, and got up, turned off the TV and went into his room.

I watched the kid sleep for a while then went back into my room so I could sleep.

I woke up later, looked at the clock it said: 10:36am.

I got up and walked into the living room/kitchen, Shannon was sitting at the table.

"What are you doing up? You look really tired." I said.

He jumped and turned around fast and let out a breath of relief when he saw it was me. I must have sounded dark or scary or something.

"I just can't sleep." He shrugged, resting his chin in his hands and his elbows on the table.

"You want something to eat?" I asked. Heading over to where the food was.

He shook his head, staring at me, watching my every move.

"Something to drink?" I asked.

He shook his head again, still watching me.

"I'm not going to hurt you, kid. Don't be scared." I told him.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"Why should you be sorry?" I asked.

He didn't say anything; he just sat there, looking at the table, as if he was in deep thought.

"I'm sorry about whatever Hardy did to you last night." I said.

"Why should you be sorry?" He asked, repeating me.

I sighed, "You sure you don't want anything to eat?" I asked.

He nodded, "I'm not hungry." He shrugged, brushing his blonde hair out of his face and behind his ear with his hand.

"Alright." I said.

"Mornin' Mark and that kid." Kane said walking into the kitchen.

"I DO have a name, ya know." Shannon moaned.

"Yeah, but, I keep forgetting it." Glen said with a smirk. As he grabbed a slice of cold Pizza and heated it up.

"Glen...try not to upset the boy." I groaned.

"Whatever..." Kane said, starting to eat the pizza. "You gonna eat something, scrawny? Before you waste into nothing?" Kane asked leaning on the counter to eat his food.

"Shut the fuck up, fat ass!" Shannon shot back all of a sudden. Whoa, didn't see that coming.

Kane almost dropped his food out of his mouth. "What did you call me?" He asked.

Shannon looked up, realizing what he just said, he looked terrified.

"Kane, don't start with him, he's just upset." I moaned, watching carefully so Kane doesn't lash out and hurt the boy.

"Ugh...Fine but, watch your mouth. Its no wonder Hardy beats you, with a mouth like that..." Glen muttered.

The kid looked down and bit his lip, I think he was trying not to cry.

"GLEN! Now look what ya did!!" I shouted at Kane.

Shannon jumped. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Don't be, don't be...What Glen said was out of line." I said shooting Kane and dark glare.

Kane gave me the 'what?'-look and finished eating his food.

"I think I'm gonna go back to Matt's." The boy whispered, standing up.

Kane stood in front of the door. "No... Your not." He said sounding really dark. God, Glen and his mood swings, one minute his being all evil and rude the next he's caring about the boy.

"You're not going back there right now." I said coming up to the boy and Kane.

"Fine..." Shannon muttered and sat back down at the table.

"If you want anything to eat at all, just get something." I said, taking a bag of chips out of where we kept the snacks.

"I don't want anything to eat..." The kid said, his green eyes glued to the table.

I groaned. "You need to eat something...When was the last time you did?" I asked.

The kid didn't answer me.

"I know its been a while, why haven't you eaten?" I asked.

He jumped a little, I must have sounded darker then I thought.

"Why haven't you been eating?" I asked as kind as I could.

He shrugged. "Matt doesn't like me to." He muttered.

"Well, Matt ain't here, kid." Kane said. "Eat something now, before you starve to death." Kane said darkly.

The kid got up and walked over to the Where the food was, he didn't find anything so he went into the refrigerator and grabbed a peach, washed it and sat down on the table and started to eat it, slowly like it tasted bad.

"Is the fruit bad?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Well...this is boring, I'm gonna go watch some horror movies." Kane said walking into his room.

"I'm kinda tired, I'll try to go to sleep." He said standing up and laying down on the sofa.

"Alright, little one, get some rest." I said darkly, I wasn't trying, I swear. Nevertheless, he didn't seem to care. "I'll leave you alone for a while. Just...don't go to Hardy's, okay?" I said.

"Alright."

I went back and went into the bedroom, put on the TV and started watching it, flipping channels until I found something good.

When I came out about an haft an hour later, I looked around and Shannon was gone.

"Shit." I thought aloud and looked around, I opened the door and looked around, Shannon was gone. I knocked on the bathroom door, he wasn't there ether. I went into Kane'sroom; Kane was still watching horror movies.

"What?" Kane asked.

"Where's Shannon?" I asked.

"I don't know! He should be asleep on the sofa..." Kane said.

"He's not, he's gone." I said.

"Well, I don't know where he went, I was in here the whole time...watching Gory movies." Kane had a sadistic smile on his face thinking about gory movies.

"Well, I gotta find that kid!" I screamed, I knew just where to look. "Who knows, that kid could be being beaten by Hardy or alone crying in the corner. He needs help."

"Want me to come help?" Kane asked.

"Um...If you want." I said.

He stood up and followed me out the door.

We passed a woman who worked there.

"Can you help us?" I asked.

"Um...Depends on what you need help for." She replied.

"We need to find a kid." Kane said.

"Um...what do they look like?" She asked.

"He's around 25, blonde long hair, about 5'6ish. A Small kid." I said.

"Yeah, he looks like he's around 12, looks like he got the hell beat out of him and he's real scrawny." Kane said. I elbowed him and glared a little

"Um...I think I saw him walking down the hall about 3 hours ago. With an bigger man." She said.

"What'd the bigger man look like?" I asked.

"Um... he was tall and rather wide, long curly black/dark brown hair." She said.

_"Hardy."_I thought. "Okay, thanks." Kane and I went off.

"It was hardy wasn't it?" Kane asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to his room. This is the 4th time that jerk beat that kid. I'm getting sick of it." I said.

"Well, who cares, the kid can fend for himself, he'll be fine." Glen told me.

"No, He can't." I said simply. "Hardy's gonna kill that kid." We got to the door. I was about to knock but, Kane stopped me.

"Listen..." He said. I listened. I heard what sounded like loud moaning, sobbing and mumbled screaming.

I reached for the doorknob. And was surprise to find it unlocked. I opened the door quietly and walked in.

"The bedroom." I whispered to my brother.

We walked over to the door and opened it. Matt Hardy was on top of Shannon, Matt had his pants down and Shannon was naked. And He was bleeding all over the sheets. His wrists and ankles were tied to the bedposts with belts and ropes, so tight his wrists were being ripped raw and bloody, and he had a gag in his mouth which had blood on it from his mouth and lip. I ran over and yanked Hardy off Shannon by his hair and threw him to the floor. And started beating the hell out of him.

Kane walked over to Shannon, and started untying his limbs from the bed, and took the sheets and wrapped them around him.

"Com'on!" Kane yelled. "He needs help."

I got off of Hardy and stood up. Kane handed Shannon to me.

"You take him." He said.

I looked down at Shannon's face, he was out cold and bleeding so bad his hair was died red. Kane and I walked out as I carried Shannon. We were just hoping we didn't run into anyone. We didn't. We came back to the hotel room, we walked in and I locked the door. And laid Shannon on the sofa.

"God...That poor kid." Kane said looking down at Shannon showing something Kane NEVER showed...Pity.

I removed the gag from the blonde's mouth and got a wet towel and washed his bloodied face. and started cleaning his limp arms and chest too. The more blood I washed off the more bruises and cuts I found. I stopped at the end of his stomach, then sat him up to get his back. The poor kid had more marks there. As if long lashes like a belt had been cracked against his skin around 70 times. It looked so painful.

"I think Hardy drugged him." Glen said looking at Shannon.

"Ether that or he simply knocked the life out of him." I said checking his breathing, pulse and heartbeat. Everything was slow but, his breathing. He wasn't breathing. "He's not breathing!" I said when I realized this.

"He's not!?" Kane's eyes went wide as he looked down at the blonde's lifeless body.

I laid him back down and put my head to his chest, it was motionless. I looked at him, took at deep breath, opened his mouth and put my lips to his and started giving him CPR.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Kane asked, shocked.

"I'm giving him CPR!" I screamed, breathing into his mouth again. "Com'on, Kid, Breathe!" I yelled, pushing my hand against his heart. "Breath, damnit, Breathe!" I screamed. Taking another breath and then breathing into his mouth again. "SHANNON! BREATHE!" I screamed, using his real name. "Just breathe, little one...breathe."

----

**TBC...**

**----**

_I do not own The Undertaker or Kane or Matt Hardy or Shannon Moore...They own themselves... and this is all fictional, so none of this has happened._


	4. Chapter 4

**Name: This Kid can soften any heart.**

**Rating: T/M**

**Warnings: abuse, mentions of rape, Rape, adult themes, Mild male/male Slash, mentions of abuse.**

**Summery: The Undertaker meets a kid who needs help and gets his heart softened. **

**Chapter rating: T for Mentions of rape and Mentions of Abuse.**

**Chapter summery: Shannon takes a big step to trusting Undertaker.**

**Time: 2002/2003.**

**Writer's notes: Yeah, Thanks for the Alerts and faves, here's the next chapter, Enjoy...Plz review.**

**-------**

"Com'on, Kid, BREATHE!" Kane yelled too.

I gave him more air, trying to get this kid to wake up, hoping I wasn't too late...If this kid died...I would feel horrible, I held him in my arms, maybe if he feels my warmth (if I have any) he'll wake up. God let him wake up.

He coughed and his eyes opened. He looked around, looked at Kane, and me then broke into tears. Reaching up and wrapping his arms around my neck and crying as hard as he could.

I rubbed his back and his bloodied hair, trying to soothe him. "Shh... Its alright...Your safe..." I told him, trying to not sound as dark and husky.

The boy just cried and cried and cried, for about 2 hours straight. About 20 minutes into it Kane showed emotion other then evilness and darkness and laid his hand on Shannon's bruised back.

After the 2 hours, he calmed down a little and pulled away, wiping his tears.

"I'm naked, aren't I?" He asked noting he was wrapped in sheets.

"We came in and Matt had you tied to the bed, he was raping you." Kane said as kindly as he could, but, he still sounded evil.

"What happened?" I asked.

He took at deep breath. "I woke up during the night to someone knockin' on the door, I got up and answered it...no one was there, I stepped out and looked around, then someone grabbed a hold of me and put their hand over my mouth and wispetered into my ear "Don't scream or your dead." I knew it was matt so I stopped fighting, he brought be back to his hotel room and pushed me in, he shut the door and hit the back of my neck with his forearm, then jumped onto me and punched me in the face until I couldn't take anymore, then he grabbed something off the table and whacked my head in with it, then when I woke up, everything was all hazy and dark, I tried to move to get away cause I could feel Matt on me, and I could feel I was on a bed, when I tried to move my arms they were tied, when I tried to kick my feet they were too. When I tried to scream for help I was gagged. Then I felt this shooting pain run through my body then hacking and reaping...then I blacked out again...and now here I am." He said slowly with tears pouring down his soft cheeks and his lips trembling.

"I'm sorry, Little one." I said. Wonder if he likes being called little one?

Kane nodded, not knowing what to say. "Sorry I was being a dick to you." He said.

He looked down, wiping the tears away. "Thanks guys for coming for me...everyone in the locker room says your creepy and don't care about anyone..I never thought you'd do anything to help me." He said.

"Shannon...Just cause the people in the locker room say something doesn't mean its real." I said.

"Not in that case." Kane muttered.

"Point is; Kid...when I saw you...earlier...I knew You needed help...You really touched big, old, scary Undertaker." I said.

"Thanks...No one else cared enough to do anything about it, I mean, tons of people saw and looked at me all the time with pity but, never did anything about it." Shannon said, his green eyes falling to the floor. He stood up and got some of his clothes out of a bag, still with the sheets around him, he went into the bathroom.

"...Poor kid..." I said.

"You like him don't you?" Kane asked a smug smile on his face.

"What!? No, I'm straight! Plus the kid's been though too much." I said.

"He's Bi you know." Kane said.

"And I'm Straight, I'm just being here for the kid." I said.

"Okay, whatever.." Glen said laughing a little.

Shannon came out a little later, his blonde hair washed and hanging wet in his face, he was wearing some jeans and a black T-shirt with black and red arm warmers.

"Need a towel?" I asked.

"No..." He said. Getting a brush to brush his hair.

"Nice Arm warmers." Kane said darkly. Though I don't think he was trying.

Shannon looked down at his arms. "Thanks?" he said. Then started brushing his tangled wet hair.

"I'm kinda tired...Can I go back to bed?" He asked.

"Of course you can. Just don't answer the door. Okay?" I told him, walking over to lock it.

He laid down on the sofa and Kane and I went to our rooms.

"Take-Taker?" He asked.

I turned to look at him. "Call me Mark."

"Mark?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I...I can sleep with you?" He asked. "I'm scared." His voice was shaking and nervous.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Your not gonna hurt me...so.." He said. "I trust you."

"Okay, yes, you can." I said, he got up and walked into my room with me and laid down on the bed. Curling into the sheets when he did. I sat in the chair.

"Can...You sleep.._with_ me?" He asked.

I looked at him.

"No, Not in _that _way..." He said.

"Oh, Okay." I got under the covers with him, soon we both fell asleep.

----

**TBC...**

**----**

_I don't own Kane, Undertaker, Shannon Moore or Matt Hardy they own themselves. And this is all fictional, none of this really happened._


	5. Chapter 5

**Name: This Kid can soften any heart.**

**Rating: T/M**

**Warnings: abuse, mentions of rape, Rape, adult themes, Mild male/male Slash, mentions of abuse.**

**Summery: The Undertaker meets a kid who needs help and gets his heart softened. **

**Time: 2002/2003.**

**Writer's notes: Hehe, I got the next chapter...yah...mmhm...yah...**

**------**

When I woke up, Shannon was still asleep, curled into himself on the edge of the bed. he was crying a little.

"no...no..." He kept saying, as if he was having a nightmare. "NO! MATTY DON'T!" He screamed. I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him awake.

He shot up straight in bed, tears running down his cheeks.

"You okay, Little one?" I asked.

He turned and looked at me with those wide green eyes. But, He didn't say anything.

"It was just a nightmare." I told him. rubbing his back.

He nodded, ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He got up and went into the living room. I followed him.

Kane was in there, he smirked when he saw.

"You two have fun in there?" He asked.

"He was scared to be alone." I said darkly.

Shannon's cell phone rang. "hello?" He asked. there was some talking and then he hang up.

"that was Jeff...Shane, Him and I are gonna hang out, is that okay?" he asked.

"Matt won't be there?" I asked.

"No..." He said.

"Okay." I said.

Soon as Shannon left.

Kane smirked. "What was he really doing in that room!?"

"He was scared...He wanted someone to watch over him." I said.

"You had sex with him didn't you?" Kane asked.

"WHAT!?! No!" I screamed.

"You care about him, don't you!?" Glen asked.

"He's broken." I said.

"Broken?" Kane asked.

"Like, Emotionally." I said.

"How do you even know what Emotion is?" Kane asked.

"Listen...Ugh...This kid, there's something about him...I don't know what..." I said.

"You like him?"

I thought for a second. "...Yes..." I admitted. "You can't tell anyone. and I can't tell him, he's so confused with this whole hardy thing." I said.

"Wow, Take. I never thought you'd never show love." Glen said.

"I don't know." I said.

The phone rang. I picked it up.

"hello?" I asked.

"MARK!" I heard Shannon's voice say.

"Shannon?" I asked.

"Please come and help me." He said, he was crying.

"what? What's going on?" I asked.

"It was Matt! Jeff was Matt! I didn't know!" He cried.

"Oh, God. Are you alright?" I asked.

"Matt's in the bathroom...he's got a gun!" He cried harder into the phone.

"hold on, I'm coming. Is it his hotel room?" I asked.

"yeah, It is...Please, hurry." he said.

"I am don't worry." I told him.

"WHAT THE HELL, SHANNON! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ANYONE!" I heard Matt's voice. then I heard the phone fall out of Shannon's hand and crashing. I hong up.

"Shannon needs help. He needs it now." I said getting up.

"What? You want me to come?" Glen asked.

"No...I need to do this alone." I said leaving.

I headed to Matt's hotel room and went in, the door was unlocked. I walked in. I looked around.

"Shannon?" I asked.

then I felt something hit the back of my head...and everything went black.

------

**TBC...**

**-----**

** Haha, I torture you! haha! haha! sorry...I'm weird today...anywho...plz review! WOW! I RHYMED! well...I am a poet too...soo...I should shut up now right? lol.**

**----**

**As normal, I own nothing...But, I'm keeping my eyes open on Ebay...P **


	6. Chapter 6

**Name: This Kid can soften any heart.**

**Rating: T/M**

**Warnings: abuse, mentions of rape, Rape, adult themes, Mild male/male Slash, mentions of abuse.**

**Summery: The Undertaker meets a kid who needs help and gets his heart softened. **

**Chapter rating: M for Rape (Its not really graphic or anything), Abuse, Swearing and Slash.**

**Time: 2002/2003.**

**Writer's note: Yeah, sorry, it took kinda long, I've been pretty sick the last week. ( and I haven't gotten much to do...so...yeah, but, here's the next chapter...**

**------**----

When I woke up, I looked around a little, blinking, trying to see clearly, I saw that I seemed to be in a chair, tied to it, I think I was in Hardy's Hotel room, At least that was were I was when I got hit, Hardy didn't seem to be anywhere in sight, but, when I looked at the bed, I saw Shannon was tied to it.

"Taker." he whispered weakly, I could see he'd had gotten beaten by the way he looked. His clothes were all tore at and bloody and his hair was messed and bloody too.

"Shannon, did he hurt you?" I asked, even though I could tell he did.

the kid nodded, Matt walked in.

"wow...Your both up..." He said, he got on top of Shannon and put a gag in his mouth.

"Hardy, get off of him!" I warned him.

"What ya gonna do? Your tied to a chair." He said. oh how I wanna harm him right about now...

I groaned, trying to get my hands free.

Matt laughed a little then ripped Shannon's clothes off of him. and looked over the boy's small, bruised body. he started biting at his neck. Shannon started crying against the gag, I wanted to help him so bad...

Matt pushed himself against Shannon, hard. Shannon screamed showing it was causing him pain. Matt reached up and punched him in the back of the head, again and again. then started pushing again, and hacking his nails over Shannon.

Shannon fought back again, trying to get away, even though he was tied. Matt grabbed a gun off the table and held it to Shannon's head.

"Stop fighting or I'll blow your brains out." He warned. Shannon stopped fighting. Matt put the gun down and took a needle out, he had some stuff in a bottle too and injected it into Shannon's arm.

"HEY! Hardy! Don't drug the kid! You'll kill him!!" I screamed.

"You think I care!?" Matt asked. "Now Shut up Taker and no one gets hurt."

Shannon stopped fighting and started crying. Matt pushed hard and hacked at the boy's small bloody body. I wanted to get up and help him, but, I couldn't. I saw the blood pour out of the kid's body, he couldn't fight back anymore, the drugs were taking over his body, leaving him helpless.

I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see this...I love this kid, He's the only thing that softened and warmed my hard and cold heart. I couldn't stand to see this boy get beaten like this. But, I was helpless to helping him, I never felt so weak in my Life.

about 15 or 20 minutes into it, Matt was enjoying himself and Shannon was out from the drugs...he couldn't move anymore. The door flew open, Kane ran in, he yanked Matt off of Shannon and ran over to me, untied me and I got up. getting over to Shannon. Thank god for Kane, maybe my brother does have a meaning in life other then to scare people shitless...and whatever else he feels is fun for him to do...

"SHANNON!" I screamed. trying to untie him.

Kane took Matt and started beating the living fuck out of him.

"PAY BACK FOR WHAT YOU DO TO THIS KID!" Glen yelled with that sadistic look on his face. Oh, Looks like Kane can get both good and bad, good for saving someone who needs in, and can still act evil by beating the hell out of Hardy.

He stopped after Matt was all bloody and came over.

"He alright?" Kane asked.

I didn't answer, I just pulled at the ties around his wrists.

"NO ONE MOVE!" Matt screamed, he had the gun in his hand, he pointed it to me. "Get off of him." He said. Damn, he must have gotten up when we were just with Shannon...

I got off. he looked around. "You all think your smart? huh? Just cause your all scary..? You don't scare me." He told us, narrowing his eyes.

"Just put the gun down. And no one will get hurt." I said.

"NO!" Matt screamed. "SHANNON IS MINE! MINE! ALL MINE! JUST MINE! MINE, GODDAMNIT! HE'S MINE!" Matt screamed. Sounds a little obsessive... "I LOVE HIM AND YOU AREN'T TAKING HIM FROM ME!"

"But, You hurt him." I said. How could someone hurt someone and then say they love them.

"I DON'T CARE!" Matt screamed. "Now Shut up!" He loaded the gun, pointing it to us.

"Leave him alone!" Kane's voice came out darker then ever.

"what are you gonna do?" he asked.

I jumped fast, grabbing his arm, we struggled, trying to get the gun. we had to have shot about 3 or 4 times. Kane went over to Shannon, trying to help him.

Matt and I fought, he jerked fast and pointed to Shannon and pulled the trigger as we fought. I let go of his hand.

"Shannon..." I said.

Kane looked down at Shannon, a thick crimson coming out of his neck. "Oh, My god..." Kane muttered.

I grabbed Matt's gun fast, turned it to Matt. and pulled the trigger. Matt fell down as I ran fast over to Shannon. Kane had untied him and pulled the gag out of his mouth and was trying to stop the bleeding with it.

"He's gonna die if we don't get help." Kane said.

"Shannon...No..." I said.

"I'm doing every thing I can!" Kane yelled back. "If you had just left the kid alone, none of this would have happened."

"NO! SOMETHING WORSE WOULD HAVE!" I screamed.

"He's...he's dead." Kane said.

"NO! HE CAN'T BE!" I screamed, I sat down next to him. "Shannon...I...I love you." I said. As much as I pretend I don't have a heart...I have one for him...

The cops came right then, they came right in and quickly went to help Shannon. they said they were gonna do everything they could. I just prayed...Shannon wouldn't die...he was just a helpless boy...he can't die...not now...

------

**TBC...**

**------**

_Dang, did I just do another cliffhanger for ya...eh...sorry, I'm not trying that...oh, who am I kiddin' course I am...) Aren't I so evil...Like Kane evil!?! No...Not that evil...(...Okay, I should shut up right about now, right?_

_ Yeah, so Please review...thanks!_

_------_

_I do not own The Undertaker or Kane or Matt Hardy or Shannon Moore...They own themselves... and this is all fictional, so none of this has happened._**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Name: This Kid can Soften any heart.**

**Rating: M/R**

**Warnings: abuse, mentions of rape, Rape, adult themes, Mild male/male Slash, mentions of abuse.**

**Summery: The Undertaker meets a kid who needs help and gets his heart softened.**

**Chapter Rating: T for mentions of Rape and Abuse, Mild Male/Male Slash, Swearing.**

**----**

Kane and I waited in the waiting room. They had Taken Shannon into operation. They said he was gonna die...If he dies...I don't know what I'll do...

"Sorry about the kid." Glen said.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" I asked quietly. I looked up from the floor, that I was studying, while I was trying to let everything sink in to make sense.

"You said the kid needed help and left, when you didn't come back for 20 minutes, I was sure something went wrong." Kane shrugged.

I looked back down, still trying to let everything sink in.

Hardy had been treated for his injuries, which was a gunshot wound to his chest and a bunch of other wounds from the beating Kane gave him, I could careless if he was alive or not, I hate him, I hope he dies for what he did to that Kid, nevertheless he will be taken to jail, they'll charging him for long time abuse, Rape, kidnap, forcing drugs, attempted Murder and If Shannon died then they would give him the death penalty...for murder...The gunshot Shannon had was in the neck, they said he was close to death when they came...and he was losing too much blood. He was gonna die if he didn't wake up...

"Umm..You can see your friend now." A nurse said to me.

I looked up, so did Glen. we went into the room. Shannon was there. lying in the bed, he was pale and unconscious, he had bandages all over him and the beeps on the screen was slow...He looked so helpless and small laying there. He was a mess...It killed me to see it. So much for big tough Undertaker never having a Heart. If I say I don't have a soul, then I'm a liar. cause if I don't have a soul, I don't know what's hurting so bad right now.

"Well...At least he's still alive, somewhat..." Kane said.

I didn't like the sound of 'somewhat', it make it sound like he was barely holding on.

"Shannon?" I asked. sitting down, his eyes were still closed. I took his hand. "Shannon...I don't know if ya can hear me, Little one...but...I love you...You need to wake up...You need to be okay." I said. he still didn't wake up, I sighed...what if he did die...I would...I..I don't know anymore! He just can't die...I finally found someone who made me feel something, and now he's gone thanks to that...that...Fucking Matt Hardy, If Shannon dies, I'll kill Hardy myself. I'll make sure he suffers horribly for this, I'll make sure he has a torturous death...I'll make sure...But, Please, Please, God...Don't let Shannon die...please, please, please...

When it looked as though it was hopeless his green eyes opened, tears running out of them.

"Taker..." He said with a tiny smile.

I wiped a tear. Wow...I was crying? Me? the Undertaker was crying?! So much for being big and tough and crap. I guess that shows what I mean, I never cry, yet this kid...he could make anyone cry...

Shannon looked at Kane. "Thanks." he said to both of us.

"Shannon...I thought you were gonna die." I told him.

"I'm not gonna die so easy." he smiled. He has a very cute smile if you can picture it.

I couldn't help but, Smile at what he had just said, this kid had allot of hope for someone who...has been through something like this.

"kid...From the day I meant you...I've had to say something." I took a deep breath. "You were the only one to ever soften my cold and hard heart...I love you." I said.

"To tell you the truth...I've felt the same way...You were the only one who gave me a reason to live...the only one who cared enough to stop Matt..." He said. "I used to think you were just big and scary...I was wrong...and I love you." He said.

I smiled. Then looked over at Kane who looked very awkward right now.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing...Oh, nothing." Kane smirked and pretended to cough but, put a "homo" in there. That's Kane for you, least he didn't seem to bother Shannon.

I stroked the side of Shannon's face. "Get some sleep, your probably tired." I said.

He smiled and nodded, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

I looked back over to Kane, he was smiling. which made him look evil as much as he wasn't trying too.

"he's gonna be okay, right?" He asked.

"Of course." I said.

"I'm gonna go...Have some fun..." Kane said backing out of the room. "I gotta visit a little friend by the name of Matthew Hardy..."

"Have fun Kane..." I rolled my eyes. Hope he makes that son of a bitch suffer...wait...what am I thinking. "Kane! I'm coming with you!"

----

"what are ya thinkin' about?" Shannon asks, looking up at me. His voice snapping me out of my thoughts...I turn my head to look at him.

I'm in bed with the kid now, just watching TV, though I don't know what we're watching cause I must have spaced out for a good 2 hours...

I still call him kid and Little one even though I've known him for a while.

"You still in there or did you finally die of old age?" Shannon jokes.

"Shut up." I tell him maybe a little too darkly, eh, he knows I'm kidding.

"when we first meant." I tell him.

"When Matt was beating me up in the hall?" Shannon asks.

"No, when-"

"When you found me in the locker room?"

"Not then, when-"

"Oh you mean when I got raped and shot, 2 months ago?" he asks.

"when we said we loved each other in the hospital." I reply. running my fingers through his hair. "I thought I lost you that day." I say. thinking back to how scared I was.

"But, you didn't." Shannon says, he lays his head down on my bare chest. I stroke his hair.

"No, I didn't." I said.

"I love you, Mark." Shannon says.

"I love you too, Little one." I run my fingers over his back and shoulders, his body is still scarred with the marks of his abusive past. But, I'd NEVER dream of making those marks vibrant again...cause I love him...he is the only person who could get through to me.

"OH! GOD! WAIT UNTIL I LEAVE THE ROOM FOR HELL'S SAKE!" Kane jumps out of his chair in disgust. Oh, didn't know he was in here...

-----

**End.**

**-----**

_YES! I'm finally done! Hehe, Happy ending! Course I wouldn't kill Shannon! He's too cute to kill! But, ya never know..._

_Anywho, thanks for everyone who's faved and Reviewed and Alerted and all that good crap!_

_Hope ya liked it...**dances**_

_--__--__--__--_

_I do not own Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, Kane or The Undertaker. they own themselves, and this is all Fictional so none of this happened as far as I know... _


End file.
